villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baron Mordo (Marvel Fanfilm Universe)
Jason Stryker, also known as Baron Mordo, is the secondary antagonist of the Marvel Fanfilm Universe. He appears as the main antagonist in the third installment and fanfilm/presentation, The Avengers United, a minor antagonist in Avengers: The Last Stand, and one of the two secondary antagonists (alongside his father Annihilus) in Avengers: In The Darkest Hours. He is the dark, ruthless and obsessed son of William Stryker, and is bent on making his revenge on The Avengers and the entire world. He is also the leader of The Zealots, and is Dormammu's second in command turned killer. Information Baron Mordo is a master of dark magic, who intends to rebuild the world in his own image. He is a ruthless and tyrannical individual, who will destroy anything that shall stand in his way to glory. Mordo was formerly a friend for The Avengers, but was revealed to be worshiping people to his ally and master, Dormammu. History Murdering his adoptive parents Jason Stryker was born to his father, William Stryker, and after his father was killed by Charles Xavier, a leader for The Mutant Brotherhood, Jason was taken as a child to be raised by Nick Fury's friends, Freddy and Marshall Turner. Jason however killed them, and he somehow teamed up with Dormammu who became his master and gave him the identity of The Baron Mordo, and he vowed to release his real father's wrath to destroy and conquer the universe. Searching for the three legendary crystals Later, Baron Mordo and The Zealots try to invade the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, and they are stopped by Spider-Man. Mordo however survives Spider-Man's attacks, and teleports to a room in which Spider-Man talks to Nick Fury about the secret room which contains one of the three legendary crystals. Mordo taunts Spider-Man and Fury, telling them that Dormammu knows the secret which can actually destroy the world and let the apocalypse begin, via using Dormammu. Nick Fury reminds Mordo that he was an Avenger once, before he decided to kill his parents and betray the good side. Baron Mordo and Spider-Man combated, and Mordo disappeared during their battle. Mordo then enters Dormammu's throne room, where Dormammu appears to him as a spirit. Dormammu is proud of Mordo for finding the first crystal, but he discovers that Mordo is planning to betray him and kill him for more power. Mordo promises not to betray Dormammu. Summoning Dormammu Later, The Zealots capture Psylocke, who is now the leader of The Mutant Brotherhood, and bring her to The Zealot's lair. Mordo introduces himself, and uses his magic to take the crystal by force from Psylocke's hands. He manages to do so, however, he is forced to retreat and The Zealots are shot and killed by Nick Fury, who was called by The Hulk to help her escape. Baron Mordo later hypnotizes The Hulk, who went with Psylocke to protect the third and final crystal. Baron Mordo orders a brainwashed Hulk to kill Psylocke, so he can reach the crystal with no interference. Mordo then takes the third crystal magically out of it's place in the museum. Mordo is then confronted by Shadowcat, who is the most powerful sorcerer, alongside Mordo. Shadowcat tries to relief Mordo from his anger and evilness, and she tells him that William Stryker was using everyone for his own purposes, including him. Mordo however disagrees, and the two fight to death, until Mordo uses a dark spell to paralyze Shadowcat, and make her disappear from the universe. Shadoewcat is then wiped out of existence by Mordo, as the three crystals are now combined and ready for use. Mordo then uses the power of the three legendary crystals to summon Dormammu. Final Battle Dormammu then appears in his galactic overlord and true form, and he ravages the world as he prepares it for destruction. Dormammu is able to destroy the world with one fist after 10 minutes go by. Psylocke and Spider-Man then fly a spaceship, and they both shoot Dormammu. However, Mordo uses his spell to cause Dormammu to disappear, and he invites Psylocke to challenge him on Earth. Mordo and Psylocke then prepare for battle in Dormmamu's throne room. Psylocke calls him a monster, and tells him that he can't destroy billions of people. Mordo reveals her that he, in fact, killed her grandfather. He uses his dark spell again, and this time, he reveals that only the chosen one can reverse that spell and also challenge him. Psylocke remembers how her grandfather, Dr. Mason Xavier, had told her that she is the chosen one, and that she has the special ability to create and destroy anything she wants. Psylocke then uses her powers to create a better future, and reverse the spell. Psylocke's resistance causes Mordo to be eaten by his own dark powers. Therefore, Mordo dissolves and he is wiped out from the existence forever. Return After being destroyed and wiped out of existence, Thanos somehow reimagines him and brings him back to life. He takes control over The Oblivions, thus commanding them and making them serve Thanos. It is later revealed that in order to revive him and some other supervillainous terrorists, Thanos has used the help of the scientist Doctor Arnim Zola. Mordo ultimately becomes Thanos' right-hand man and develops a cold rivalry with Zola. He first appears as a hologram infront of Zola and asks him for reports about the progressing project of terror. He replies that the project is fixed up, and thereafter they start speaking to each other as rivals once again. Zola is later killed off by Thanos. Mordo later orders the other Black Order generals to sabotage The Iron Man and bring him to Thanos. He also orders The Red Skull and Annihilus (formerly known as William Stryker) to capture Nick Fury and bring him to the Black Order's military craft so they could unleash the weapon and force Fury to see his own kind being destroyed unless he turns to the dark side. Eventually, Grandmaster and Mysterio capture The Iron Man and hand him over to Mordo, who then brings Tony to Thanos. He is eventually killed off by The Iron Man who takes control of the powers which Thanos has created in his material. Link to fanfilm https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1ecPo6xaIT1dY00HmcxGXP4Sude6AGlVghNazSWMfD90/edit#slide=id.p Category:Dark Lord Category:Tyrants Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Big Bads Category:Misanthropes Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Terrorists Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Nihilists Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Masterminds Category:Master Manipulators Category:Conspirators Category:Extremists Category:Bullies Category:Teenagers Category:Vengeful Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Servant of the Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Jingoist Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional Category:Supervillains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mongers Category:Avengers Villains Category:Spider Man Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Movie Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Vigilante Category:Opportunists Category:Necromancers Category:Tragic Category:Mercenaries Category:Killjoy Category:Swordsmen Category:Summoners Category:Double Agent Category:Usurper Category:Defilers Category:Immortals Category:Omnipotents Category:Supremacists Category:Fighter Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mass Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinists Category:Warlords Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:God Wannabe Category:Assassin Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Archenemy Category:Cataclysm Category:Anarchist Category:Wrathful Category:Magic Category:Egotist Category:Demon Category:Legacy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Revived Category:On & Off Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Pawns